The invention relates to a device and a method for fastening, clamping, or adjusting a molding part to a body-mounted part.
Fastening an underbody molding to the base support structure, for example, is known from automotive mass production. In particular, for sports cars or racecars, it is important that the underbody molding not move away from the base support structure as the result of wind forces. This is generally achieved by providing clamping elements which brace the underbody molding with respect to the base support structure.
Tension struts made of fiber-reinforced plastic are known from WO 96/029483, which include at least one looped bracing element or tensioning element for introducing a tensile force component.
There is needed a device and a method for fastening, clamping, or adjusting a molding part to a body-mounted part, by which large tensile forces are absorbed and which, at the same time, allow the molding part to be readjusted with respect to the body-mounted part.
According to the invention, a device for fastening, clamping, or adjusting a molding part, in particular an underbody molding, to a body-mounted part, in particular a side member, is provided. At least one tensioning element is designed as a tension strut and includes at least one oblong element made of fiber-reinforced plastic, whereby the length of the tensioning element may be adjusted between two end positions via a bracing device.
Further according to the invention, a method is provided for fastening, clamping or adjusting a molding part, in particular an underbody molding, to a body-mounted part, in particular a side member, by way of multiple tensioning elements designed as tension struts, each being fastened via a connecting element to the vehicle-mounted part, in particular the side member, and fastened via another connecting element to the molding part, in particular the underbody molding. The length of the tensioning elements are adjustable between two end positions by way of a bracing device.
Advantageous further embodiments are described and claimed herein.
An oblong element made of fiber-reinforced plastic allows large tensile forces to be absorbed, in particular at high speeds. At the same time, a length compensation device integrated into the tensioning element allows the length of the tensioning element to be adjusted, as the result of which the molding part may always be readjusted with respect to the body-mounted part. The forces occurring at high speeds may be absorbed by the oblong elements made of fiber composite and transmitted to the base support structure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.